Гох Соколиный Глаз
Гох Соколиный Глаз (англ. Hawkeye Gough) — персонаж-торговец в игре Dark Souls. Один из четырёх рыцарей Гвина, принадлежит к расе великанов. Описание Гох — командир великих лучников, которые в начале Эры Огня успешно сражались с драконами. Свое умение мастерски стрелять великан подтверждает, когда, будучи ослепленным, одним точным выстрелом сбивает Каламита. Как следует из англоязычного описания — причина ослепления Гоха в том, что щели для глаз в его шлеме запечатали древесной смолой те, кто ошибочно считал его жестоким великаном: ☀A helm crafted especially for the honorable Hawkeye Gough,only the eye holes were packed with tree resin by those who dismissed Gough as a brutish giant.. На самом деле Гох очень миролюбив, уважительно обращается к игроку и довольно тепло отзывается о Кузнеце великане из Анор Лондо. Подтверждением их знакомства является спрятанное за великаном Кольцо с ястребом, собственность Соколиного Глаза. Местонахождение Лучник-гигант сидит в башне возле арены, где герой сражался с падшим Арториасом. Если вы нашли костры Битвы за Стоицизм, то это точно в противоположную сторону от них, по ступенькам вверх. Однако сразу же невозможно посетить торговца, дверь в башню открывается Узорным ключом, выпадающим из одного из Мимиков Поселка Олачиль. Предметы на продажу Гох и Каламит Гох за "помощь" Арториасу помогает игроку сразить великого дракона Каламита, которого, по его же словам, боялись даже в Анор Лондо. Для активации этого события достаточно подойти к водопаду (не спускаясь вниз), а затем вернуться. Говорим после этого с Соколиным Глазом и отвечаем "Да" на все его вопросы; он смахнет с себя пыль и загонит стрелу в дракона, заставив его приземлиться. После этого с драконом можно сразиться на равных, так как он уже не будет летать. Вернитесь к водопадам, чтобы узнать, чего же все-таки боялись в Анор Лондо. Когда вы сразите дракона, снова вернитесь к великану и он подарит вам свой Большой лук Гоха. Нападение на Гоха Как и на почти любого NPC в игре, на Гоха можно напасть и ввязаться с ним в бой. Бой весьма специфичен, так как происходит в довольно маленьком пространстве. Соколиный Глаз не будет атаковать вас с лука, а начнет прыгать на вас; особо опасна атака всем телом в прыжке. Персонажи с очень медленной скоростью переката обречены. Однако есть хитрость — Гох слеп и с надетым кольцом с дремлющим драконом вы достаточно легко можете чувствовать себя с ним в бою. Просто чаще следите за агрессивным поведением гиганта. Если пройтись по слабостям и уязвимостям, то Гох имеет хорошую сопротивляемость токсинам и ядам, но уязвим к магии. Предметы после убийства *Сет Гоха *Большой лук Гоха (если вы не получили его в дар до этого) Диалоги Основные Вырезанный контент Примечания *Битва с Гохом очень похожа на бой со Старым героем из Demon's Souls, который также слеп и ориентируется на звук. *Если вы убили Каламита до встречи с Гохом, то его диалог немного изменится — его фразы станут более уважительными по отношению к игроку. *Если использовать баг, чтобы обойти Арториаса без боя и зайти с другой стороны, то Гоха в башне не будет. Он появляется только после победы над Арториасом. Галерея Лук Гоха.png|Большой лук Гоха Гох_Соколиный_Глаз_.jpg|Концепт-Арт Гоха Категория:Торговцы (Dark Souls) Категория:Artorias of the Abyss Категория:Персонажи (Dark Souls)